


一朝情事1、2（补链）

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: pao友变真爱/现背/勿上升/
Relationships: 翟潇闻/夏之光
Kudos: 7





	一朝情事1、2（补链）

**Author's Note:**

> pao友变真爱/  
现背/  
勿上升/

贪欢.

翟潇闻收到微信时，刚从舞蹈室出来。  
[海盛酒店1804.]  
[好，润滑剂谁买？]  
[我买。]  
[好。]  
聊天的内容不过是最简单的沟通，连多余的一句客气话都没有，也不想有。  
炮友这种关系，是最纯粹的性欲的发泄与满足，不在意来的是什么人，是否爱自己。  
翟潇闻将双手插入口袋，北京的冬天着实有些难对付，马上公司就要送他们几个年轻人去参加近两年热度大涨的选秀了，每天不停地练舞，的确枯燥乏味，让许久没有性行为的翟潇闻实在有些难耐饥渴。  
“海盛酒店……”翟潇闻读了读那条短信，看了看手机里的地图导航，就在不远处的三百米左右。  
真是选了一个还不错的位置，翟潇闻心里暗自庆幸，对方是个要求极多的主儿，听说好多人都受不住，翟潇闻这次被盯上也是觉得后背发凉。  
酒店的暖气开得很足，虽然公司就在附近，但翟潇闻还从来没来过这家酒店。五星酒店，果然是连不断上升的电梯也是金碧辉煌的。  
这次不会傍到了个金主吧，翟潇闻心里不知道会冒出这种想法。翟潇闻拍了拍自己的脑袋，翟潇闻你是来做爱的，不是来相亲的。  
该不会是个油腻的中年男人吧，翟潇闻突然有些后悔，应该问问清楚人家的情况的。  
1804是在走廊的最尽头，还是个豪华总统套房，翟潇闻再次咋舌。  
翟潇闻小心翼翼地敲了敲1804的房间门。  
里面的人也并不算焦急，是脚步平静地来开门的。  
一开门，翟潇闻却愣住了。  
屋内的暖气冲得翟潇闻的脑子有些发晕，翟潇闻揉了揉被暖气烘得有些发干的眼睛，还是不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
夏之光应该是刚洗完澡的样子，只是松松垮垮的穿了一件浴袍，头发还是湿漉漉的，垂落在额前，翟潇闻承认虽然已经在一起训练了一个月有余，但和这位帅气的同事，算不上太熟。  
没想到，他也是个gay。  
翟潇闻被夏之光一把拉进房间。  
“傻愣愣的站在门外干啥？”  
“欸？”翟潇闻还没反应过来，“我……我是有些惊讶，你……也是”  
“去洗澡吧，我晚上还有事。”夏之光并不接翟潇闻的话茬，眼底好像并没有太多惊讶之色。  
“诶好！”翟潇闻放下了包和棉袄，迅速地走进了浴室，开始脱下自己身上的卫衣运动裤。浴室可能是刚被用过的缘故，水一冲在身体上就是暖和的，翟潇闻将自己的身体从上到下都彻底地洗了一遍，又拿水冲了冲自己的后穴，想用水稍微做一下润滑，刚将手指伸进自己的后穴，浴室的玻璃门就被打开了。  
翟潇闻把手指深入自己后穴的这羞耻一幕，被夏之光看了个正着。  
妈的，翟潇闻现在连躲进下水道的心都有了。  
“啊……我在……”翟潇闻想要解释什么，却结结巴巴的不知怎么开口。  
夏之光没有听翟潇闻在解释什么，将淋浴室的玻璃门打开，吻上了翟潇闻的唇。  
翟潇闻并没有太多的惊讶，只是在浴室就开始，翟潇闻也还是第一次。  
这个吻的攻势很猛烈，夏之光将舌头搅入翟潇闻的口腔中，开始不停地吮吸撕咬，翟潇闻也主动地配合了起来，将花洒重新挂回了固定器上，双手去脱夏之光的浴袍。  
花洒还在不断地向外喷着水，夏之光的浴袍也被淋湿了。  
“这么等不及？”夏之光将翟潇闻的手顺过去帮着他拉下了自己的浴袍的腰带。  
翟潇闻并不想结束这个吻，用双手去搂夏之光的脖子，“到底是谁等不及~”  
夏之光听到翟潇闻软乎乎的尾音，笑了一声将翟潇闻贴在了浴室的墙上，再一次吻住了翟潇闻已经如樱桃般的嘴唇。浴室墙壁的瓷砖让翟潇闻一阵受凉，将自己赤裸的身体贴住了夏之光的身体，夏之光像抚摸一只受惊的小鹿一样的将自己的手搂紧了翟潇闻的腰，另一只手开始在翟潇闻身上游走。  
夏之光的吻渐渐向下游移，脖子，锁骨，胸，夏之光用嘴吮吸着翟潇闻右边的乳尖，用手玩弄着另一颗没办法照顾到的小红点，翟潇闻被玩弄得舒服极了，忍不住发出了喘息声，夏之光听见喘息声更来劲了些，将翟潇闻左边的乳头用力一捏，翟潇闻瞬间疼得叫出了声。  
“疼！你轻点！”带有些抱怨的语气。  
夏之光亲了亲刚才被自己虐待过已经肿的不行的乳头，又回到了翟潇闻的锁骨，脖颈，嘴唇，温柔又缓慢的想要吞噬着翟潇闻的情欲。夏之光将翟潇闻的手握住了他和翟潇闻自己的性器，开始不停地撸动着，翟潇闻的动作有节奏又力道刚好。  
“很有经验？”夏之光的语气有些带有质问的语气，一想到之前自己的朋友就有和自己说过，翟潇闻叫起床来，就像是妖精入世，让所有男人都逃不过。  
“和多少男人上过床？嗯？”夏之光开始吮吸啃咬翟潇闻的锁骨。  
“三个。”翟潇闻如实回答，却已经被夏之光激得双腿已经有些站不住了，“我们能去床上了吗~”像是只求饶的小猫。  
夏之光将花洒关上，将自己湿漉漉的浴袍脱下，一手拿起放在一旁的浴巾将翟潇闻裹了起来，抱着出了浴室。  
翟潇闻被抱到了床上，五星级酒店的床的确格外松软，翟潇闻将双腿趴开。  
“快点~”  
夏之光看见这样在床上的尤物，简直要发疯了，将刚买来的润滑剂涂在了手指上，将两根手指伸入翟潇闻已经软烂的后穴。可能是因为一下子两根手指的伸入太拥挤，翟潇闻疼得想要流眼泪，但马上在后穴的抽动，开始让翟潇闻感觉自己要升天了。  
夏之光的技术果然名不虚传，翟潇闻一边扭动，一边感叹。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“他们都说，你叫床很好听？”夏之光将手指从翟潇闻的后穴拿了出来。  
翟潇闻不满地看了一眼夏之光拿出来的手指。  
“叫一个我听听。”  
“那也要看你的技术啊~”翟潇闻将屁股撅起来，夏之光看着眼前这个等操的小妖精，真的再也忍不住自己的欲望了。  
夏之光将翟潇闻压在了身下，用自己肿胀得快要射了的性器插入了翟潇闻的后穴，后穴盛满了刚才的润滑剂，但夏之光要一下进入还是有些困难，夏之光将性器由浅入深地开始抽插，，翟潇闻的大脑已经有些空白，不适感也很快被上瘾的舒适和升腾的不满足感所代替。  
“啊……啊……再进去些~”  
“好舒服，好舒服~”  
“你说什么？”夏之光咬着翟潇闻的下嘴唇，用气声询问道。  
“好舒服……还想要……”翟潇闻凑上前去迎夏之光的吻，“快给我吧~”  
“给你什么？”是极温柔的语气，“这个吗？”说完夏之光一笑，将下体性器的抽插幅度又加大了些。  
“啊……啊……夏之光，夏之光……”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“好舒服~”翟潇闻已经失去了神智，“夏之光~”  
这是翟潇闻第一次这样叫夏之光的名字。平日里训练时，翟潇闻大多是黏着彭楚粤抠舞，或是一起和赵磊唱歌，很少和自己有交集。  
“我可以叫你闻闻吗？”  
翟潇闻此时已经被顶的浪叫了起来，“啊~可以啊~啊~”  
夏之光被翟潇闻的叫声刺激得更起劲，将性器顶入了翟潇闻的最深处。  
翟潇闻感觉自己到达了顶点，瘫软在夏之光的怀里，夏之光并没有将自己的性器从翟潇闻的后穴拔出，而是用自己的手帮翟潇闻撸动着肉棒，翟潇闻在夏之光的怀里像只发情的小野兽，挠着夏之光的胸。  
翟潇闻最终射了出来，累得已经没了劲儿，但还是亲了亲夏之光的胸腹，夏之光看着已经累了的翟潇闻，准备发起了最后一波攻势，将自己的性器再次在翟潇闻的后穴里抽插了几十下，最后将精液射在了翟潇闻的背上。  
夏之光将翟潇闻放入浴缸里，将翟潇闻身上粘稠的液体擦去，翟潇闻也渐渐的醒了过来，又向夏之光讨了一个吻。温热的水包裹着两个人，无比交融。  
“晚上几点走？”  
“还有半小时。”  
“好~”  
“这个房间，我订到了明天中午，你今晚就谁在这儿吧。”夏之光再把手深入了翟潇闻的后穴。  
“你今晚会回来吗？”  
“你想让我回来吗~”夏之光环住了翟潇闻的腰。  
翟潇闻并没有答话，只是静静地躺在夏之光怀里。  
两人又缠绵了许久，翟潇闻再次醒来已经是第二天早晨了。  
床头放着一杯热牛奶，还有一张便签纸。  
“一会儿见。”  
翟潇闻忍着腰酸起了床，今天的舞大概是不能好好练了。

海岛

翟潇闻翻了翻手机里的日历，离进岛拍摄只有三天时间了。翟潇闻转头看了一眼身后也在休息的夏之光，不知怎得恰好对上了夏之光的眼神，四目相对。  
自从那次做爱之后，两人就成了表面上的队友同事关系，下班后的床上关系。  
夏之光每次都能让翟潇闻欲仙欲死，翟潇闻也每次都能让夏之光感受到性爱的最高欢愉。  
有时候连翟潇闻自己都怀疑，自己和夏之光除了没有爱，简直是天造地设的一对。  
翟潇闻有些下意识地想要去躲避夏之光的目光。  
[？]翟潇闻一看手机震动，是新发来的短信。  
妈的，就这么等不及，翟潇闻在心里暗骂道。  
[好]连句号都懒得打，翟潇闻又极其迅速地去瞟了一眼身后正在假装看手机的夏之光，脑子里却只有夏之光和自己做爱时的流氓模样。  
真是性感，翟潇闻咽了咽口水。想想马上就要去青岛录制节目了，三个月一定很难熬。  
今天无论如何都要做到最尽兴。  
“我去上个厕所啊，磊磊~”翟潇闻起身走出了练舞室，现在已经很晚了，公司里除了他们，已经基本上没了人。  
“光光，一起出去吃饭吗？”赵磊叫住准备往外走的夏之光。  
“不了，我晚上还有点事，你们去吧~”  
“那我们等等小翟吧。”  
“嗯……他可能也有事，你们先去吧~”夏之光一听其他几人要等翟潇闻，连忙胡乱找了副说辞。  
“欸？你俩都有事吗？”赵磊有些摸不着头脑，“那我们走吧，不等他们俩了，你俩也早点回家~”  
“好。”夏之光也跟着翟潇闻离开了练舞室。  
“他俩啥时候，关系好到一起去上厕所了？”  
“嗯？有什么问题吗？”  
“好像也没什么毛病？”  
“快走吧，一会儿阿姨要来赶人了！”  
“是啊，我快饿死了！我想吃火锅！”  
“走走走！”  
走廊的灯已经全部熄灭，翟潇闻还突然觉得有些阴森，想一会儿等夏之光来了提议换个地方。刚关上的门很快就被打开了，是夏之光。翟潇闻刚打算开口，就被夏之光吻住了嘴，堵住了喉咙。夏之光锁上了男厕所的门，干净利索地将翟潇闻压在了墙上。  
“这么着急的吗？”翟潇闻去亲夏之光的脖颈。  
夏之光则是去解翟潇闻的腰带，“到底是谁着急？”  
翟潇闻突然停住了动作。  
“怎么了？”  
“在这里吗，不会被发现吧？”翟潇闻顺从地让夏之光脱下了自己的卫衣，扔在了洗手台上，  
夏之光从口袋里掏出了一个小玩意儿和一瓶用了一半的润滑剂，将润滑剂抹在手指上，又将那个小玩意儿涂了涂，抬眼去看翟潇闻。  
“闻闻叫的轻点儿，就不会有人发现了~”说完夏之光又去解翟潇闻的皮带，因为解过太多次的缘故，夏之光的动作异常的熟练。  
“那是什么？”翟潇闻指了指被夏之光涂了润滑剂的一个圆形小黑球。  
“你过会儿就知道了。”  
两人没有再做过多的交谈，毫无感情的性爱，是不需要言语去催情，干柴烈火，最为刺激。  
翟潇闻的紧身牛仔裤被褪下，然后再是内裤，夏之光瞧了一眼翟潇闻略微有些鼓起的性器，勾了嘴角，忍不住笑了。后面的小穴可能是因为前些天的照顾，还是红肿的，夏之光将涂了润滑剂的手指伸进翟潇闻的后穴中，夏之光好像并不急着伸进，而是在后穴周边搅了搅，将手指上的润滑剂都涂在了翟潇闻的后穴内壁上，用另一只手去拿那个黑色小球。  
翟潇闻一直像夏之光索着吻，对夏之光今天的慢性子有点恼羞。  
黑色小球被夏之光塞到了翟潇闻的后穴中，再用手指按了按，往里了些。  
翟潇闻有些疑惑地停了和夏之光的热吻想要用手去掏出夏之光塞进去的东西，却被夏之光阻止了。  
“你这只小骚猫，我今天要好好让你求求饶~”  
翟潇闻听了像翻个白眼，什么求饶，自己哪次不是把夏之光叫得魂都没了，自己怎么可能求饶。  
夏之光又在口袋里摸出了一个红色的小开关，是一个遥控板。夏之光一边继续亲吻翟潇闻的耳垂，向里呼着热气，一边按下了开关。  
大事不好，翟潇闻在心里暗叫。  
情趣跳蛋这东西翟潇闻之前也只是听好友提起过，自己并没有见过，更别说做爱的时候尝试过。谁能想到，夏之光竟然买了一个，还给自己用上了。  
跳蛋的振动感是致密而又强烈的，翟潇闻被振得全身开始不自觉的抖动，后穴感觉一阵瘙痒难耐。  
“唔……”翟潇闻实在有些难受得紧，又想伸手去拿后穴里的跳蛋。  
夏之光自然知道这个小家伙的威力，将翟潇闻的手按在了自己的胸前，让翟潇闻自己去挑逗自己的两颗小樱桃。翟潇闻的腿已经有些发软的站不住，夏之光将翟潇闻带进了一间隔间，翟潇闻一屁股坐在了马桶盖上，屁股贴到了有些冰凉的塑料盖子，紧的一收缩，跳蛋被缩的更里面了些。翟潇闻开始不停地扭着屁股，前面的性器也开始挺立起来，浑身的酥麻感一下子来袭，翟潇闻将自己的乳头搓的有些肿胀，但下体的刺激感不断地给大脑带来了冲击，翟潇闻等不及的开始撸动着自己肿胀的性器，嘴上还发出了高潮的淫叫声。  
翟潇闻打死都想不到，一个小小的跳蛋竟然让自己高潮了。  
撸动性器的手越来越快，后穴还在被跳蛋不断照顾着，翟潇闻焦躁地开始喘气，用一只手去照顾着前面，一只手想要伸入后面，去缓解后面的瘙痒。  
夏之光俯下身亲了亲翟潇闻流下的唾液，将舌头伸入了翟潇闻的口中不停地吮吸，像是在享受捕寻到的猎物，慢慢地蚕食，慢慢地品味。  
翟潇闻将自己的性器在夏之光的小腹前蹭了蹭，像是一只讨好主人的小猫，等待着夏之光帮他缓解一下现在的难受感。  
“到底是谁这么忍不住了，着急了？”夏之光捏住翟潇闻的乳尖，乳尖被蹂躏得快要出了水。  
翟潇闻将两条腿挂在夏之光的腰上，敞开到了最大，用自己的后穴去找夏之光性器的位置，扭动着屁股。  
“快给我吧~”翟潇闻去吻夏之光的喉结，那是夏之光最敏感的部位，有舔了舔。  
夏之光掮住了翟潇闻的腰，将自己早已膨大的性器一下插入了翟潇闻已经张的不能再开的后穴，后穴中的润滑剂和淫水混合着流出，翟潇闻的后穴终于因为夏之光的性器的插入而被得到了照顾。  
“我们闻闻怎么被一个小跳蛋就给弄射了呢~”翟潇闻射在了夏之光身上，终于停止了撸动的动作，整个人像是没有骨头的摊在了夏之光怀里。  
跳蛋还在振动，翟潇闻跟着夏之光的节奏的上下扭动着。  
“闻闻，舒服吗？”  
“舒服，再里面点，在里面点~啊~”  
“闻闻，闻闻，你爱我吗？”夏之光不停地向翟潇闻的后体抽送着，“我们一直这样，好不好~嗯？”  
翟潇闻这时哪听得进去这些，只是一个劲儿的答应着。  
“夏之光，夏之光……”翟潇闻不停地喊着夏之光的名字，“我要，啊~再快些~”  
夏之光把跳蛋再往里顶了顶，翟潇闻后穴的内壁再次感受到了冲击感扭动着腰，想要把跳蛋吐出来。  
“快把它拿出来，真的好痒，真的好难受~”  
“闻闻，听话。”夏之光俯下身握住了翟潇闻有些绵软下去的性器，“再坚持一下~”  
“唔……我求求你了，啊~啊~啊~”夏之光突然加快了动作，将翟潇闻再次操得高潮，“慢一点啊，夏之光~”  
突然夏之光停下了动作，捂住了翟潇闻的嘴，“有人。”  
翟潇闻被弄得高潮，忍不住想要叫出声，被捂着难受，眼泪止不住的往下掉，可怜的像一只受伤的小猫。  
夏之光看见这样的翟潇闻，忍不住的有些心疼，将性器从翟潇闻的后穴中拿了出来，跳蛋也往外退了腿，刚好被翟潇闻夹住。  
夏之光给翟潇闻穿上裤子衣服，过上了厚重的棉袄，自己穿好了衣服，等待外面没了声响，搂着翟潇闻走出了厕所。  
夏之光带着翟潇闻来到了自己在北京租的公寓，之前和翟潇闻都约在酒店里，这是第一次带翟潇闻来到自己家里，也是第一次在家里做爱。  
跳蛋的开关不小心掉落在了地上，被滑到了最大的那一档，翟潇闻顿时感觉自己的后穴像是被烧着了一样，瞬间发烫，整个人瘫软了下去。  
跳蛋被振得褪出翟潇闻的后穴，一瞬间的振动感消失，但是后穴的瘙痒和不适感还在蔓延，翟潇闻还不等夏之光将门关上，就脱掉了衣服。  
“这样会着凉的。”夏之光看到迫不及待的翟潇闻将自己的棉袄披在了翟潇闻的身上，将无力的地暖开到了最大，翟潇闻躺在夏之光的床上，是浓烈的男性荷尔蒙的气息，翟潇闻感觉自己都快要陷进去了。  
夏之光走进浴室立马冲了一个热水澡，出来看见床上已经赤裸着的翟潇闻，那句“你也洗一个吗？”顿时间说不出了口。  
夏之光脱掉自己身上的浴袍，将床上的翟潇闻压在了身下，将自己的性器伸入翟潇闻红肿的后穴中，进行抽插。  
翟潇闻的叫床声和夏之光的喘气声，在这次做爱中再次达到了高潮。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我们就这样一直下去，好吗？”  
两具充满性欲的肉体在这个夜晚不断交融着，直至天际显出了鱼肚白。  
翟潇闻感觉自己快要死过去了。  
夏之光看着一旁还在熟睡的翟潇闻，又亲了亲翟潇闻还有些湿漉漉的睫毛。  
上帝创造人类，是先有了性，再有了爱。  
夏之光突然想要永久保留这个时刻，和马上就要降临的海岛的风。


End file.
